Musa Hetaliana: Francia y la Santa Sede
by Gordafabi
Summary: Tabla sentimental. Pequeñas historias a lo largo de los siglos sobre la relación de la Santa Sede con Francia. 100% histórica. En la edad media, la revolución, etc. Espero que les guste :)
1. Amor

Hola! Intentare hacer pequeñas historias sobre Musa Hetaliana ^^ Esta vez será la Sentimental, si hay mas sentimientos, no los encontré T.T

Se tratara de la relación 100% histórica de la Santa Sede con Francia, si! Ni Francis la respeta O.O

Espero que les guste ^^

Está ubicado en el papado de Aviñón ;)

**Amor**

La Santa Sede seguía su rutina: Madrugar, rezar el devocionario, atender al santo padre, entre otros asuntos… Pero siempre le divertía la insistencia del joven Francis para salir con ella.

–Vamos linda Cati* ¡es fin de semana! Hasta tú tienes que divertirte – insistía por cuarta vez, sacando una risa de la chica – ¿Qué es tan divertido ma dame*? –pregunto, poniendo expresiones dramáticas.

–Hijo Francis, me da risa tu entusiasmo. Cada día, frente a todo el mundo, me dices lo linda y hermosa que soy, aun con los obispos viendo. Me harás sonrojar…–comento, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.

– ¿Sonrojar? No mon amour, solo digo la verdad. No tengo la culpa que exista algo tan bello en este mundo – Dijo coqueto, sonrojando de verdad a la Santa Sede.

–Es..tabien, paseare contigo solo por esta vez–suspiro, ganándose una sonrisa del francés– Pero eso sí, nada de tu amour o manoseos ¿estamos? –

–Como tú digas mon amour, ¿me permite? –pregunto cortésmente, mostrándole su brazo para apoyar su mano. La Santa Sede asintió, colocando su mano.

Cati al principio no le gustaba salir con él, algunas veces ni hablar, solo lo hacía cuando era realmente necesario. Cuando el papa se traslado a Aviñón*, creía que iba a ser muy difícil. Savia que Francia era un degenerado y muy pervertido. Pero… a medida que paso el tiempo, le empezó a gustar los gestos de Francis para ella: Flores, poemas, regalos, insistencia para salir a pasear, etc. Por primera vez sintió una agradable sensación en el pecho.

Sonrió. Francia no le tenía miedo ni un respeto exagerado. Eso le gustaba, a pesar de ser monja…

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Explico los asteriscos:

**Cati:** nombre que le doy a la Santa Sede, su nombre de monja es Sor María.

La Santa sede tiene físicamente 23 o 25 años. Francis tiene como 18, más o menos. Acuérdense que en el anime, en el año 1000, el era aun un niño, cuando se muestra con Juana de Arco, ya esta grande, yo calculo que tiene esa apariencia física.

**Ma Dame:** mi dama en francés

**Cuando el papa se traslado a Aviñón: **fue el periodo entre 1309 y 1377 durante el cual siete papas residieron en Aviñón (actual Francia):

Clemente V: 1305–1314

Juan XXII: 1316–1334

Benedicto XII: 1334–1342

Clemente VI: 1342–1352

Inocencio VI: 1352–1362

Urbano V: 1362–1370

Gregorio XI: 1370–1378

Dejen comentarios ^^


	2. Odio

**Odio**

Cati se hallaba sentada en un rincón de una cárcel hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya casi había olvidado el calor del sol, o la brisa de un día templado. Todo eso acabo cuando Francis la metió junto al papa en la cárcel. Ella nunca entendería la obsesión del francés por ella: siempre contradiciendo a su gente, siempre mirándola raro, siempre insistiéndole para cosas indecentes, siempre con ella.

Creía que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando fue voluntariamente a su casa en la edad media, pero se equivoco. Francis cuando invadió Roma en 1799, paradójicamente el día que se cumplía 23 años del pontificado de su jefe, decidió llevársela como "su" prisionera de estado.

–No puedo creer que ese es el joven que me coqueteaba en la edad media – Pensó la Santa Sede, con una sonrisa amarga– Pensar que me dijo que me dejaría, no me fastidiaría mas… Mintió–apoyo su frente en las piernas–Desde que se inicio su revolución… algo cambio en Europa, algo cambio en el. Tal vez… tanta sangre, tantas decapitaciones sin sentido… lo volvieron loco…–volvió a mirar al frente, viendo a los guardias beber y hablar–En su movimiento murieron tantas personas: sus reyes, obispos, abogados, mujeres, casi todos los estratos de la sociedad pasaron por la guillotina, me pregunto cuándo será la hora que tenga que pasar por ella…–se pregunto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rogándole a Dios que ese sufrimiento terminara pronto.

Savia que el Papa estaba enfermo. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. Desde que inicio la revolución, todo había sido tan caótico. Al principio pensó que solo era un problema de Francia, se equivoco, por un acontecimiento tras el otro, quedaron metidas muchas naciones europeas, entre tantas… ella, La Santa Sede.

Francis seguía y seguía con su revolución, que parece no tener fin. Cada vez que Cati piensa en el francés, al que quiso (y lamentablemente aun quiere) desde hace siglos, siente molestia, desagrado, malestar…–Odio, aunque no lo quiera, por todo lo que me has hecho y por los demás que metiste en esto…–susurro, apretando su puño.

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Espero que si ^^ Está ubicado tiempo después desde que los franceses entran a Roma y meten preso al papa. Cati (la santa sede) está con el papa y lo acompañara hasta el final. Ella está molesta por la situación que esta Europa por culpa de el, y aun mas molesta! Por hacerle esto al papa.

Dejen comentarios :D


	3. Miedo

Hola! Sigo con la Musa Hetaliana. Esta historia está ubicada cuando Francia era pequeño, aun se llamaba Galia. Francis Tiene físicamente 8 años, la santa sede 17, es decir, aun era adolecente ^^

Esta historia se la dedico a VickySparda ¡gracias por comentar ^^!

Espero que les guste ^^

**Miedo**

En un campo al aire libre estaba sentado un niño de aparente años. A su lado se encontraba una chica sonriente de aparentes 16 o 17 años. Ambos eran parecidos, pero si veían mas cerca, se percatarían de diferencias: la chica tiene la cabellera rubia oscura, es bronceada, tiene los ojos azules oscuros y un hábito de monja, en cambio… el niño tiene el cabello claro, no tiene la piel bronceada y posee unos ojos azules más claros, además de estar vestido con una túnica blanca con pieles.

– Bien mi niño Galia ¿Por qué me llamaste? – Pregunto con curiosidad la Santa Sede

– Es que… bueno– decía indeciso, ganándose una mirada más curiosa de la chica–Tu sabes la situación que tenemos con los barbaros–la chica asintió–Y lo diferentes que son del viejo Roma–La Santa Sede volvió a asentir–he notado que… cada vez mas… el viejo no viene, solo tu…–Cati sonrió triste, desordenándole cariñosamente los cabellos.

– Si… tienes razón. Roma no viene a visitarte porque tiene demasiados problemas en su casa. Todo es muy caótico allá…–comento, recordando los generales que se auto declararon emperadores.

– Eso ya lo sé hermana Cati–se quejo, sonrojándose cuando noto que la chica se estaba riendo– ¡No te rías! Me da vergüenza…– Cati se calmo, poniendo la mirada más seria que pudo para que el niño siguiera contándole, el prosiguió–Bien, lo que me preocupa es… bueno, son… los Francos–confeso, escondiendo su cara en sus piernas–se están aproximando demasiado. Aunque no lo parezca… mi gente está preocupada. Temo que los barbaron hagan algo y el viejo no esté…–termino, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

La Santa Sede lo miro con preocupación. En un gesto maternal lo apoyo en su pecho, dándole un tierno abrazo. Entendía lo que sentía su niño, ella también lo está sintiendo, esa preocupación que crece cada día más por los barbaros. Esa incertidumbre si invadirán o no al Imperio.

– Comprendo mi niño. Todos lo sentimos…–le acaricio los cabellos, intentando calmarlo–Es algo complicado. Pero no te preocupes, en esta situación es normal tener miedo, hasta yo lo tengo–el niño asintió, abrazándola más fuerte–Pero de algo si estoy segura…–Galia la miro, la Santa Sede le acaricio la mejilla–Yo siempre te cuidare, con barbaros o no–le beso la frente, sonrojando otra vez al niño.

Y no mintió. Cuando los barbaros invadieron la Galia, Cati y los misioneros se dedicaron a la evangelización de esa zona, adoptando el cristianismo por el Rey Clodoveo en 498 de nuestra era. Fue la primera tribu bárbara en hacerlo. Por ese motivo Francia obtuvo el título de "Hija mayor de la iglesia", y el país adoptaría esto como justificación para llamarse "el reino más cristiano de Francia".

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto ^^? Francia con anterioridad adopto el cristianismo, pero! Cuando llegaron los barbaros había que comenzar una nueva evangelización. Lo adoptaron oficialmente gracias al bautismo del Rey Clodoveo ¿Por qué gracias a el? Cuando el rey adoptaba una religión, los súbditos también lo hacían ^^

Como leyeron, La Santa Sede no lo dejo a la deriva, lo cuido :D

¡Dejen comentarios!


	4. Tristeza

Bien! Seguimos con Musa Hetaliana ^^ ahora vamos con la tristeza ¡Espero que les guste!

**Tristeza**

– "Falleció el ciudadano Braschi, que ejercía profesión de pontífice"* – leyo en silencio la Santa Sede, con mucha amargura.

– "¿asi termino todo? ¿sin mas?" –penso indignada y triste, arrugando el periodico, botendolo en un rincon de la carcel.

Cuando Francis apreso al Papa su relacion se encontraba en constante tension. El venia de ves en cuanto a visitarla y preguntarle si le faltaba algo, "tu eres diferente…" le repetia, mirandola con una sonrisa socarrona, besandole la mano. A diferencia de los demas presos, ella podia vestirse a gusto, comer una comida decente y visitar al Santo Padre cuando podia. Pero claro… con condiciones: Tenia prohibido visitar y ayudar a otros presos, tambien tenia prohibido hablar mal de la revolucion y la republica, ademas de mandar y recibir cartas. Lo que si era definitivo era estar en la prision todo el dia hasta quien save cuando…

Su actual superior: Pio VI, no pudo soportar el viaje, mas la enfermedad que ya le asechaba, murió en Valence-sur-Rhône, Francia, el 29 de agosto de 1799. El prefecto de la localidad escribió su muerte como la de un ciudadano más… llenando de más tristeza a la Santa Sede. Los otros periódicos europeos sentenciaron su muerte como la del último papa.

–No puedo creer que esas personas tomen esto así… y para empeorar, suponen que es mi último jefe, si así fuera, yo hubiera muerto con el…–Reflexiono, mirando a los carceleros hablar del fin de la Iglesia Catolica, el fin de ella– Por lo menos… por fin descanso su santidad. Aunque… lamento no enterrarlo como el y todos los cristianos necesitan, como Dios quiere…*–sonrio triste, recordando como el "clero" constitucional le negaba un entierro cristiano.

Cati se acurruco en un rincon, llorando en silencio a su papa y a todos sus hijos* que murieron por ella. Jurando en silencio que nunca los olvidaria…

Continuara…

¿les gusto? ^^

Aquí la explicacion de los asteriscos:

"**Falleció ****el ciudadano Braschi, que ejercía profesión de pontífice****":** el prefecto de la localidad inscribió esto en el registro de defunciones. Fue algo muy doloroso para la Santa Sede.

**Aunque… lamento no enterrarlo como el y todos los cristianos necesitan, como Dios quiere:** A el papa le negaron un entierro cristiano, no encontre donde estuvo en la espera para mandarlo al Vaticano :( En enero de 1800 Napoleón autorizó el permiso necesario para llevar el cuerpo a Roma, y en 1801 los restos fueron trasladados a las grutas vaticanas.

**A todos sus hijos: **Se refiere a lo mas parecido que tiene a hijos: sus obispos, monjas, etc que murieron o sufrieron en la revolucion francesa.

Dejen comentarios ^^


	5. Verguenza

Hola otra vez! Hoy Seguimos la historia con un sentimiento muy poderoso, dependiendo de la situación: la vergüenza! Está ubicado en la época del papado de Aviñón ^^ los "…" son pensamientos.

**Vergüenza**

En la puerta del cuarto de la Santa Sede se encontraba Francis. Estaba muy ansioso, esperando que saliera.

Hace unos días le regalo un vestido azul, con bordados de plata – "un vestido digno de una princesa francesa" – Le comento, haciendo que sonriera la chica. El insistió en que se lo pusiera ese mismo día para ver cómo le quedaba, pero la chica respondió que no podía, siempre tenía que llevar sus hábitos.

Al ver que no cambiaria de opinión le pidió personalmente al papa, ganándose regaños y las miradas enojadas e indignadas de la comitiva sacerdotal. El jefe de la Santa Sede, para evitar peleas entre los sacerdotes con la representación del reino de Francia, se limito a llamar a Cati. Ella vino, haciendo una reverencia de respeto a todos los presentes, avanzando hasta quedar cerca del Santo Padre:

–¿Me llamaba Su Santidad? – Pregunto respetuosamente la Santa Sede, volteando su mirada un momento para ver curiosa a Francis "¿Qué hará aquí?".

– Si querida hija– Asintió– Por favor, siéntate, todos aquí tenemos curiosidad de algo…–al comentar eso, Cati se extraño, presintiendo que no era nada bueno "De todas maneras no debe ser algo relacionado con mal comportamiento o disciplina, yo cumplo con todas las reglas del convento…" Reflexiono internamente, sentándose donde señalaba el papa.

– Desde que mi predecesor llego a Aviñón hemos notado algo…–Francis, que estaba al lado del papa, intento decir algo, pero el papa lo detuvo– Espera hijo… aun no termino– Francia asintió, esperando que la charla no terminara mal– Como iba diciendo… todos hemos notado que la representación del renio de Francia está, aparentemente, muy interesado en ti ¿tienes algo que comentar respecto a esto, hija mía? –Pregunto, intentando no sonar amenazante.

La reacción de la Santa Sede era todo un poema: al principio se sorprendió, no esperaba eso del papa, al rato se calmo, sonrojándose ligeramente por la pregunta, definitivamente su fuerte no era cuestiones sentimentales… y menos delante de tanta gente: "¡Por Dios! Yo nunca he tenido pareja… No sé qué decir ¿Qué hago?" se repetía una y otra vez, intentando ignorar el murmullo que se formo cuando su jefe le hizo esa pregunta "Todos me están viendo… de seguro le dirán a los demás, que vergüenza" se dijo mentalmente, sonrojándose más al notar la mirada ansiosa de Francis y las miradas de reprobación que le dedicaban al chico.

–Su Santidad, desde que llegue aquí el joven Francis… no… hace… más que…–se detuvo, bajando ligeramente la mirada. Le daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de sus sentimientos en público.

– ¿No hace más que? Continúa hija…–sonrió, intentando animarla.

–Mirarme, cortejarme, regalarme joyas costosas, bordados esplendidos… un…–Seguía enumerando, pero se detuvo al oír que el murmullo se puso más fuerte. Unos cardenales miraban acusadoramente a Francis, que se limitaba a sonreír tímido.

–No es necesario que sigas hija… gracias por contestar, no fue mi intención ofenderte, si así lo hice, discúlpame…–

–No me ofendió Santo Padre, fue un agrado ayudarlo… ¿hay otra cosa que desea saber? –sonrió amistosamente, aun algo avergonzada de la situación.

–Si hija ¿quieres ponerte el vestido que el reino de Francia te regalo? –Pregunto curioso, ganándose esta vez las miradas reprobatorias él. Estaba expectante para ver cómo reaccionaba su sede.

–Pues…– Soltó una risita nerviosa– Sinceramente no lo sé… hace demasiado tiempo que no me pongo ropa civil…–

–Entonces… ¿es un no hija? –

– ¡No es un no! –Respondió rápidamente– Es decir… sería interesante que después de tanto tiempo me ponga un vestido. Como saben todos ustedes, soy una monja… eso está prohibido para mi…– Al decir eso, Francis le dedico una mirada triste, confundiendo a la Santa Sede "¿Por qué se pone así? No pensara que dejaría de ser monja por el ¿o sí?"

–Si es así, no hay problema, ponte el vestido si gustas…– Cati lo miro incrédula ¿le dejaría así de fácil ponerse ropa civil? ¿No le reprocharía a Francis su comportamiento o algo por el estilo? Al ver su expresión, el papa le aclaro – he pensado que casi no haces cosas de tu edad, ya sabes: hablar de variados temas con las demás jovenes, pasearte sin demasiada vigilancia, reír, suspirar por la ilusión de un amor, jugar a esconderse con los niños…–enumero el papa, haciendo que la Santa Sede tuviera una mirada triste y melancólica– Por eso… decidimos los cardenales y yo que, cuando no tengas nada que hacer, puedes pasear sin escolta y con ropa normal con Francia. Si hubiera forma de quitar las otras responsabilidades lo haría hija…–

La Santa Sede se le quedo mirando, entre agradecida y entristecida por todas las verdades que dijo. Le agradeció, pidió su bendición y se retiro a probarse inmediatamente el vestido. Francis la siguió corriendo, sonriendo como un tonto.

–Hace tanto que no me pongo un vestido… creo que llorare…–comento, al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto.

– ¡Ves! Te dije que era buena idea reclamarles –sonrió, ganándose un gruñido de indignación y diversión a la vez –Veré como te vistes…–dijo sin más, entrando a la habitación de la Santa Sede. Pero no lo dejo, lo toma rápidamente del brazo y lo saco a empujones, ella no se dejaría.

–No hijo Francis, no soy tu esposa para que me veas así… además, no te emociones tanto, solo voy a ponerme un vestido, no a casarme contigo…– dijo a secas, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Francis.

Así llegamos en la situación mencionada arriba: Francia esperando que saliera la Santa Sede, ansioso y muy curioso.

De tanto esperar se sentó en un mueble cercano, bufo fastidiado "¿Cuándo va a salir?" Cerró los ojos, pero los vuelve a abrir cuando oye que la puerta se abre. Francis se asoma y se queda mudo, el vestido le queda demasiado bien, que decir, excelente. Resalta cada parte de su figura… le agradecería personalmente a la costurera del palacio por la idea de hacerle tal vestido.

La Santa Sede se limita a sonreír tímida, viendo como Francis prácticamente babea por ella. Suspira, buscando un espejo para ponerse un manto apropiado para el vestido.

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? Dejen comentarios ^^


	6. Felicidad

Hola a todos! Lamento tardar mucho en terminar el fanfic. No he tenido mucho tiempo: en mi liceo casi todos los días mandan algo :( ya saben… talleres, exposiciones, pruebas, etc

Hoy tuve una exposición en Preliminar sobre la Fuerza Armada junto a dos compañeras… ¡espero que haya salido bien! ^^ Sin más que decir… disfruten la historia :D

**Felicidad**

**Actualidad, 29 de Enero de 2009**

La Santa Sede paseaba por los alrededores de la Plaza de San Pedro, a la espera de la salida de Benedicto XVI y el nuevo embajador de Francia ante su sede: Stanilas Lefevbre. Se imaginaba que vendría él solo, pero no fue así… Francis lo acompaño con la esperanza de hablar un rato con ella.

– ¡Cati! Cuanto tiempo… –exclamo Francia, sonriendo alegremente. Cuando Stanilas no lo observaba se fue corriendo a buscarla – ¿Cómo has estado? Me han contado por ahí que aun estas triste por la muerte de Juan Pablo II… ¿es eso cierto mon amour?– Pregunto con cautela y preocupación Francis.

–Francis, sigues igual que antes, acosador…– suspiro, sonriendo ligeramente. Le agradaba volverlo a ver – La he pasado normal, ni muy bien ni muy mal… todo ha estado en relativa normalidad, en cuanto a mi anterior superior…– al recordarlo se detuvo, sintiéndose triste al recordar que ya había partido a la casa del Padre. Aun lo extraña, demasiado… Francia, más preocupado por su reacción, la abraza, sintiendo al rato que ella corresponde a su abrazo –oh Francis… todo fue tan rápido. Creí que siempre estaría conmigo. Cuando lo vi morir… desee irme con él, desde hacia tanto tiempo no amaba tanto a un papa… –confeso, con ganas de llorar.

Cuando murió Juan Pablo II, Cati se sintió muy sola y deprimida. Ese polaco* savia como hacer feliz a todos, incluyendo a su sede. Cuando fue el día de su funeral, vinieron casi todos los países a despedirlo, aunque también… a ver como estaba la Santa Sede. Ella se sintió entre disgustada y agradecida por su gesto. De eso ya habían pasado casi 4 años.

–Lo extraño tanto… tanto…– susurraba, no queriendo soltarse de su antiguo hijo. Francia la miraba con compasión, deseando que ya no sufriera más. El se entero de su actitud por la nación que menos se imaginaria que le dijera: **Turquía**. Desde hace unas décadas se han empezado a "reconciliar", aunque pensándolo bien… su enfrentamiento se produjo por poder y mentalidad*, más que por odio o otra cosa.

Si fuera por él, seguiría todo el día así con ella. Aunque pasaran años que no se vieran, a pesar de los enfrentamientos anteriores, el aun la quería, tanto como antes…

–No te preocupes Cati, el ahora está con Dios ¿no es ese un motivo de felicidad? – pregunto, intentando animarla.

–Lo sé… varios me lo han dicho. Pero sigo extrañándolo hijo, como el día en que se fue…– la mujer apoyo la cabeza en su pecho – Gracias por animarme Francis, a pesar de todo… **te quiero**– esto último lo dijo susurrando, cerrando sus ojos para calmarse.

Francia, sintiendo inmensamente feliz, exclamo susurrando:

–Yo también Cati, yo también…

**Fin**

¡Termine! ¿Les gusto? ^^ Puse lo ultimo un poco romántico porque Cati aun extraña muchísimo a Juan Pablo II, todos, de alguna manera, la intentan animar.

Dejen comentarios ^^!

**Glosario**

Ese polaco: Juan pablo II nació en Polonia el 18 de Mayo de 1820

Su enfrentamiento se produjo por poder y mentalidad: Turquía quería conquistar Roma, antigua sede de los Estados Pontificios (actualmente Vaticano) lo quería por poder, aunque también por religión: el islam. Lo que paro ese proyecto que ya estaba en marcha, fue la batalla de Lepanto, conformados por **la Liga Santa**: España (para ese entonces Imperio Español), Los Estados Pontificios, la Republica Veneciana, la Republica de Génova, la Orden de Malta, el Gran ducado de Toscana y Ducado de Saboya.


End file.
